


Nine Inch Blade

by Teawice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Has Feelings, Kinky Han Jumin, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawice/pseuds/Teawice
Summary: Jeong Sena grew up training with the toughest assassins in all of South Korea, her parents. She spent her precious childhood studying weapons and tactics. Her mornings were devoted to study and her evenings devoted to training. She is an elite member of society, yet doesn't get to enjoy the luxuries of life.This is the story of how one mission changed her whole life. Her mission to protect Han Jumin.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Nine Inch Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Usually I am a star wars writer but because of college and covid, I decided to get back into my high school addiction of mystic messenger! I love Jumin and he's my ult favorite and so handsome. I thought I would make a fanfic, while the fandom was more lively in 2016, I don't expect to get much attention but that's aye okay! I wanna write this love story. 
> 
> I do wanna say, this is an action fanfic so there will be some descriptions of violence and as well as sexuality. I've always wanted to write this and I finally get to! 
> 
> Enjoy, make sure to sub and give a kudo <3

Sweat drips down Sena's face, her breath heavy, she can taste the salt of her sweat, she can smell it too. Her wrapped fist hits her opponent. The resistance is felt in her knuckles, but her opponent is definitely feeling it in their stomach. She swings for another shot but gets blocked.

She keeps her guard up, bouncing from one foot to the other. They circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. She baits a punch and then upper cuts when her opponent goes to block her punch. He's knocked back and against the rails of the ring.

"Get the fuck up, Hyeon-woo." She tells her opponent, she's confident she will win the fight. She just likes a little fun.

"Fuck you, Sena." He spits blood towards her, working energy to get up.

"Ew."

He gets back up. They stand a fair distance, she hops in, her cockiness getting to her. She goes for a punch, letting her guard down. Hyeon-woo goes for the strike and knocks her down.

She falls to the ground, her face hitting the cold dirty ring floor. She feels the pain from the hit and the floor. She gets light headed yet her determined demeanor won't let her falter. She tries to get up.

"Ten, nine..." She hears voices of the observers chanting for a defeat on her end.

Get up.

She struggles, his hit was hard. Guess that's what happens when the top two of the class go head-to-head, it gets dirty. She somehow manages to get up, yet her head is spins and she tries to focus. Her vision is blurred. She holds her guard up. She sees him coming for her since she's so knocked up.

Fucking prick.

She doesn't allow for him to win such a lame hit. Despite feeling like shit, she hits back with all her might. She knocks him over. Now she sees his lights are ringing.

It's a fair fight.

"Alright, time." Her classmate says. Time is up, the score is 2-2, a shitty tie. In the end, both Sena and Hyeon-woo are knocked up and in desperate need of a break.

They make their way out of the ring and give each other a fist bump. It was a brutal but fair fight. They're classmates after all.

"Good shit, Hyeon-woo." Sena says as she hands him a water bottle.

He takes the bottle and opens the lid after handing her a white towel to clean up her sweat. "Says you, Sena. I feel like I can hear the trumpets of heaven right now. Holy fuck I'm gonna need to ice my face."

"Bro, I need to ice my whole body." She laughs and drinks her water.

She and Hyeon-woo have been best friends since they were 17. They've been classmates since too. Training to be elite killers. Fortunately, Sena has the upper hand as the AIC organization is owned by her parents and she's been doing this since she was a child. Hyeon-woo was selected to join the organization straight out of high school. Sena stands at number one of the class and Hyeon-woo sits at number two. And it's been that way for the past 6 years.

"Alright, that's enough for me. Im going to wash up and go to bed." She says.

"It's only 2100? A bit early don't you think."

"You almost knocked my lights out, what do you think?"

"Valid."

—

0400 sharp, Sena wakes up in immense soreness. Her body aches for a day off. She gets dressed into cadre attire, ready to train cadets since she's a senior.

The system of the organization goes from seniors such as Sena, who are respected trained and experienced killers down to trainee cadets who have been hand picked because they have potential. It's her job while on base to train students.

She makes her way to the cadet dorms, it's cold out. She just wants to crawl in bed.

"Yo, Ms. Jeong." She hears all too familiar voice.

"Cringe. Don't refer to me with my last name when there are no cadets around."

"Haha." He also helps train cadets thus he tags along.

They arrive at the dorms. It's 0445.

"You ready?" She asks.

He sighs. "Yeah."

They burst into the dormitory yelling, kicking at the cadets dorms calling them all kinds of names waking them up.

"Good morning, princesses. Rise and shine. Three minutes to change starting now, post outside your door when immediately after. Better not see anyone not make the time hack." She says loudly, using her diaphragm so the whole hall can hear.

She can hear the senior cadre wake up the cadets on the floor above. It's not a pleasant morning for anyone. These mornings only remind her of her cadet days. The emotional and physical stress. The tears and the persistence.

Everyone posts out their doors on time.

"Alright, maggots." Hyeon-woo says, "Four mile run to the south tower to pick up your shit. You should have read an email about this yesterday. You have 40 minutes to get there. Last persons there serve breakfast." The cadets hurry out of the dorms and to the south tower of base.

Sena and Hyeon-woo were about to take off until they hear a deep female voice behind them. It was the chairwoman of the organization, Sena's mother.

"You guys are awfully cheerful this morning." Her mother says. "Mr. Park, you're dismissed from here, go catch up with your cadets I need a word with my daughter."

He takes off.

"My office in 30 minutes, eat beforehand."

—

A talk with mom isn't bad. The important stuff she tells her, more professional manners are not bad situation. Sena just knows, like every time they have a profession discussion, mother will tell her some shit to piss her off. She loves her mother, but every single time she just has to mention her inheritance of the organization. It aggravates her.

Sena hesitates to knock at the door. She gives three knocks and then opens the door. She closes it behind her and bows towards her mother. "Senior Jeong reports." She must maintain a professional manner with her mother, no exceptions just because she's the daughter.

"Sit." Her mother says as she pulls out an envelope from her drawers. Sena takes her seat, maintaining proper posture. "You have a job. Paid. Half a million."

It's been a year since she's had a job. Her last one was directly after she graduated from being a cadet. The thing is her last job was a mess, she left disaster and didn't clean her name up. Granted, she got the kill and the client was happy but her mother and father weren't very happy about her carelessness. In her defense, she was only trying to protect her trainee, but they didn't want to hear it. Since then, her parents have been hesitant to give her the organization, fearful that she isn't mature enough. Her previous missions have been flawless and outstanding, but she can't afford to mess up due to the fact all eyes are on her. If she messes up, the organization may go to Park Hyeon-woo. A top candidate the has all of Sena's qualities and he's a male. Who would hand the organization to a woman who makes one mistake?

Sena's breath stutters, she reaches out to take the envelope. When she opens the envelope she is met with the picture of a beautiful dark-haired man. Jumin Han, 26, CEO. Another rich man. Just another client.

"That's Jumin Han, we have good relations with his father, we gave him his bodyguards. His bodyguards are great, but he has requested optimal protection. So, your father and I have talked it over and want to give you your first bodyguard job." Her mother says. Sena is handed a phone. "This phone, protect it with your life. It gives all sorts of information on everyone involved as well as our contacts, if it gets out we-- no, you are in big trouble."

She opens the smartphone, it has various contacts other than Mr. Hans and her parents'. It has a strange messenger app as well.

"Your job is to protect Jumin Han and those who he cares for at all costs. Kill who you need to, just make sure to report who you have killed. Hold hostages. I don't care. Pull this off not only because we have relations with the chairman, Han Jumin's father, but because it took a lot of convincing. Your dad wanted to give this to Mr. Park. He wants to give the company to Park. Don't let that happen."

Sena's relationship with her father has always been shakey, he produced a daughter, not a son. She could try all she wants to please him, it never seems enough.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sena says. "One question, what is the RFA Chatroom?"

"Mr. Han is apart of a charity organization called the RFA, the people in there are all people who Mr. Han cares about, they are also in danger from the hacker group that in on file in that envelope. Do your homework, your flight leaves at noon."

Sena gets up to leave and as she approaches the door, is stopped by her mother's hug.

"Make me proud, remember to follow the rules. Don't let this organization fall into a man's hands."

"Yes, ma'am."

—

The flight was nauseating. If there's one weakness to Sena is that she gets flight sickness. Luckily she was able to hurry to the ladies washroom after the flight landed in Seoul International Airport.

She was met with some bodyguards and a chauffeur. They took her bags and directed her to a sleek black BMW.

The ride was short, he must live in the outer city. They arrive to a mansion. The place is large and the landscape was well maintained. It's Mr. Han's residence.

Sena has worked for rich men, greedy women. All assassination jobs. None which were to protect them. It's a change of pace but she was bound to get this sort of job.

On the flight she studied up. Every RFA member's identity, Mr. Han's business, the record of received threats. The estimated time of the job is around three months, she should leave around the new year, so long as his protection is guaranteed and the problem has been eliminated.

The car door opens on her left and she exits the vehicle. A kind old woman approaches her.

"Welcome to the Han residence, Ms. Jeong. We are pleased to have your presence." The woman takes her to the entrance and escorts her to the home office.

Inside of the Han residence is very clean, very pretty. The architecture is high quality and the interior design matches a pattern of sleek black against white. Everything is very modern.

She arrives at the office and the old woman knocks. "Mr. Han, Ms. Jeong has arrived." She takes a bow and leaves.

"Come in." She heard the man's voice muffled from the door between them.

She enters and takes her bow. "Good afternoon, Mr. Han. Pleased to serve and protect you." She greets him.

"Please take your seat."

She lifts her head up and makes her way to the chair infront of his desk. She can't help but to notice is beauty. Perhaps Mr. Han is her youngest client. Their eyes meet and there is a feeling in the air that can't be shaken.

"Ms. Jeong, thank you for coming. I just wanted to clear up somethings."

"Absolutely, Mr. Han. I understand that my job is to protect you and the members of the RFA. I will do my best."

"Please, call me Jumin. You're only a year younger."

"You've looked at my profile."

"Of course, I wouldn't let a stranger into my home." He smirks, and looks at her as if she's dumb.

Rude. Sena can't help but feel a sense of disgust towards her clients. They're all rich, all the same. Granted, she has wealth, but she doesn't appreciate how spoiled their upbringing must have been.

She gives him a sly smile. "Very well, Jumin."

"Your identity has been given to all of the RFA members, so they may rely on you for safety. However, to the general audience you are my secretary. I already have Ms. Kang, but this is just for cover." He leans back in his chair, and loosens his tie. "The RFA has received hacker attacks in the past, but this is completely different. We have all received threats and been in dangerous situations."

"I see..." Sena takes out a pen and a small pocket sized notebook and takes notes.

"The RFA members have been given bodyguards, all provided by me. And all connected bracelets that alert your phone when something happens."

"I will protect them with all I have."

"Absolutely. I hear your top agent, or senior, whatever you guys call it over there. So I wanted someone reliable to protect not only the RFA members but as well as my precious small Elizabeth the Thrid and I."

"Oh my, the file didn't say you had a daughter. I will protect her and treat her with the upmost respect."

"That's my cat."

"Oh."

Bro what?

"Please protect her. Her beauty cannot be harmed, she is my precious." He says with a fierce honesty in his voice and face.

"Understood, sir."

"You will be staying at a hotel about roughly ten minutes away. They shall provide you optimal service. You work for me, so I will treat you with care." He looks at her directly into her eyes. A certain type of sexual flare is excreted.

"With all due respect, Mr. Ha—"

"Jumin."

"...Jumin. Ten minutes is a little too far, don't you think? A lot can happen in that time frame."

"I have thought about it. But I think the distance is fair between the RFA members and I. You're within a ten minute radius from all."

"Understood."

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"No, sir."

He clears his throat and looks away, breaking their eye contact that has been there the whole discussion. He reaches inside his desks and pulls out a name tag for C&R. He stands up and she does the same.

He approaches her, and stands close. He hands her the badge, their fingers brushing each others briefly. "This is your work badge. Your new name is Kim Aera, young intern assistant. I will see you tomorrow morning at 0700 sharp, outside of my home. Don't be late."

"Understood, sir." She takes the badge and takes her leave.

—

Hello. Ashley here! I apologize for the slow introduction and to make up for that, I'm releasing chapters 1-3 all together to keep yall invested.

It seems very serious right now but no worries more jokes to come. I just wanted to introduce to you all who Sena, my OC, is and give y'all a little look into her personal life before the RFA. It also adds drama ~ it's spicy~

I have most of this story planned from beginning to end. So I'm very excited and will try and stay persistent. I am in college and Zoom university is a lot more work than you'd think.

Make sure to leave a comment on what you think, like, and follow!


End file.
